


The Ties of Relations

by TheRussianKat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friendship and relationships are pre-destined. But that doesn't mean the journey to the formation and duration of these is plain sailing, especially when Les Amis are involved. So between exams, school, debate club, falling in love, breaking hearts and major family problems can these bonds really last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Following the formation of the golden trio and the beginning of high school, Les Amis forms and fights - but not without a few pit-falls and disasters and of course the blessed highs of friendship

Julien Enjolras liked school. He knew most ten year olds didn’t, he knew most of his classmates didn’t enjoy homework and would much rather spend their days at the park with their friends rather than stuck in a dusty study alone. But Enjolras was not most ten year olds.

It was a fact which he had never acknowledged until now, as he stood outside the gates of his new school and watched all the other children already melded into their groups walk into school together. He turned to see his Grandparents smiling at him from across the road nodding towards the school doors, encouragement plain in their eyes. So taking a deep breath he walked through the doors and went in search of his class room.

The school was smaller than his old one but a lot more colourful and it didn’t have the stuffy blazers and ties he had always hated. He was quick to find his classroom, thankful for the map the school had included in his starter pack they had sent him two weeks prior. The class was already full when he walked through the door. Every face turned to him as he walked into the room, the idle chatter which had filled the room immediately diminishing into silence. 

Slowly he walked further into the room trying to ignore the stares as he approached the teachers desk. The teacher was a young woman with dark hair pulled into a soft plait she turned to Enjolras a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at him. “You must be the new boy?” she said as she rose from her desk bringing a small pile of books with her.

"Yes Miss," he said adjusting his satchel now overly conscious of the whispers which were beginning to permeate the room. 

"Julien isn’t it?" she asked, handing him the books.

"Er, Enjolras, no one really calls me Julien except my Grandparents," he muttered staring at his news books, all of which had his name written in beautiful italics on the front.

"Oh, well not a problem," she smiled again, this time a full toothy smile "Enjolras it is. Now where are we going to seat you?" she questioned as she looked over the class room. From what Enjolras could see most the tables were already full. “Oh! Perfect, why don’t you go sit with Combeferre and Courfeyrac in the corner?” with that said she began ushering him towards the table in question where two boys, one with glasses and the other with what looked like tinsel in his hair, were sat watching with friendly grins aimed at the blonde. 

With in moments he finds himself sat next to the spectacled boy while the tinsel clad boy stared at him with such intensity Enjolras found himself cowering slightly in his chair. “Courf relax, you’re scaring him,” hissed the boy in glasses glaring at the other boy before turning to the blonde “I’m Combeferre or just Ferre, either’s good. This idiot is Courfeyrac,” Combeferre said indicating Courfeyrac who was now pouting in his seat watching the other boys.

"Firstly, you’re mean," Courfeyrac grumbled pointing at Combeferre "Secondly, hi! We are the best table you could have got put with on your first day. Cos Ferre is like super smart and Miss Fantine loves me." he finished crossing him arms the pout now replaced with a smug smirk. Enjolras stayed silent eyes still flicking between the two boys. "So what your name?" Courf asked as it became apparent the blonde had no intention of starting any conversations.

"Enjolras. I mean it’s Julien, but most people just call me Enjolras really," he said quietly fiddling with his books.

"Well you should definitely hang out with me and Ferre, we’re friends with everyone. Miss Fantine once said if I put as much work into school as I do socializing I could be as smart as Ferre! We can introduce you to everyone at break if you like?" Courf said practically bouncing in his seat.

"I don’t want to get in your way," Enjolras muttered.

"You won’t," Ferre said softly next to him "Anyway it would be nice to have someone a bit quieter than Courf around for a change." At this the blonde gave a small smile which Combeferre readily returned. After the small exchange Miss Fantine quickly started the lesson.


	2. A Few Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family issues have never been of a simple nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump! - The Les Amis are starting to form but it looks like a shadow is creeping over their blue horizon

The next few years rushed by for the boys. With the three of them becoming practically inseparable, starting high school and making new friends as they went. Their bond was more like brothers by the time they started their final year, with Combeferre and Enjolras sticking with Courfeyrac throughout his parents messy divorce. Combeferre spending night after night tutoring Enjolras on algebra so they could all be in the same class again the next year. Courfeyrac threatening to beat anyone up who made fun of Combeferre’s glasses when they first started high school, resulting in multiple detentions. Enjolras purposefully making a nuisance and spectacle of himself so he could keep Courfeyrac company in detention. The various times Combeferre and Courfeyrac simply sat or offered a silent shoulder when the anniversary of Enjolras’s mothers death came around. They were family; and none of them would have wanted it any differently.

***

It was the first weekend after they had returned to Musain High School for their final year and the three boys were sprawled out in Enjolras’s lounge watching Star Wars whilst the rain hammered down outside. They could hear Enjolras’s Grandmother bustling around in the kitchen humming to herself as she did. Both Combeferre and Courfeyrac had been surprised to find out Enjolras lived with his Grandparents as both had met his father on his second day of school and he had come to collect Enjolras.

It had taken some coaxing and they still didn’t find out the full story until they started high school but on one of many sleepovers Enjolras had explained how his father worked as security for people, but it wasn’t people like celebrities or witness protection programs, it was senators and politicians. Meaning he would go away for weeks or months on end, and as his mother had died when he was five it left no one other than his Grandparents to look after him. 

It wasn’t like he never saw his father; so what if he didn’t see him as often as he would of liked. He still skyped and phoned, so what if most of these forms of contact got cut off half way through either due to bad signal or an ‘urgent call’, it was contact and most the time that was enough. So he ignored the pit in chest, he ignored his fathers voice ringing in his head saying it would be another two months before he came home, he ignored it all and allowed himself to sink into the too soft cushions of the sofa and listen to Courfeyracs over enthusiastic commentary.

***

These thoughts were still dwelling on him when he returned to school on Monday and he found himself sitting in art class staring at a blank piece of paper. He wasn’t bad at art, he could draw an apple and it would look reasonably like an apple, but his teacher seemed intent on making his life difficult and had declared that this terms project was to only draw what they saw when they weren’t looking. Enjolras, for lack of a better word, was stuck.

Groaning loudly he slumped back in his chair, glaring at the paper in front of him.

"Ah! The mighty Apollo falls at the drop of a pencil!" a voice declared behind him as warm hand grabbed him shoulders "Tell me this isn’t the end?"

Enjolras turned his head to see Grantaire resting his head on his shoulder and had wrapped his arms around him in a gentle embrace. “I take it no one has ever bothered to explain personal space to you?” Enjolras muttered as he halfheartedly pushed the older boy away.

Grantaire’s face was quickly masked by mock offence, a hand raised to his chest whilst he stared at the blond with mouth gaping “Fine! I will leave you to your empty page and seek those who appreciate my presence!” he exclaimed ruffling Enjolras’s curls as he left. As the artist left to his own table Enjolras quickly pulled his hair into a messy ponytail and tried to focus on his work. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find any inspiration to transfer to his fingertips and onto the page. The class slowly crept by as Enjolras got steadily more frustrated. Meanwhile Grantaire and Bousset could easily be heard laughing over the muttering of the rest of the class.

When the bell finally rang Enjolras was the first out the door and sprinting down the corridor. Despite double art and mandatory assembly, Monday was his favourite day of the week, because Monday they had debate club.

It was a small club and hadn’t actually existed until he, Courfeyrac and Combeferre had founded it a year earlier. This had been to great success and they had made the regional finals, only failing to get through on the technicality of not having the necessary eight members. But this year was different, this year they already had nine members and Enjolras was ready to win.

He set up in silence allowing his thoughts to run freely through his mind as he waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. The first were Combeferre and Joly both laughing as they walked through the door. Joly had been one of the first to join the club, even though Enjolras was almost certain the main reason he stayed was because Bousset had joined a week later and showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. He was a bright boy and a valued member of the team, happy to listen to the others make points and build reasoning before either strengthening or destroying their arguments with his cool reasonable logic. He was the cool antacid to subdue to Enjolras’s burning passion.

"I thought you were on the other side of the school last period" Combeferre asked as he threw his back pack onto one of the desks, watching his friend move desks around the room.

The boy in question gave a non-committal shrug and grunt in response then continued the job at hand. Giving a brief nod to Grantaire and Bousset as they entered the room, Combeferre began to help the blonde set up. He watched him carefully and as soon as he saw him head into the supply closet he followed him in and closed the door. “What’s going on?” he asked bluntly as the blonde spun on the spot.

Enjolras stared at his friend with wide eyes “Wh-what are you talking about Ferre? Let me out!” he demanded trying to push past his friend.

But Combeferre stood fast and glowered at the younger boy “You have been acting ‘off’ since Saturday. Now tell me.”

Enjolras fidgeted for a moment, not meeting his friends eyes “It’s a Dad thing,” he mumbled staring at the ground, when Combeferre didn’t say anthing he took a deep breath and continued “It’s stupid, probably nothing. It’s just….” he trailed off, finally looking at the other boy.

"Well it must be something if it’s thrown you off like this," he said leaning against the shelves, pleased when he saw Enjolras do the same. 

"You know how we thought it was really cool when my Dad said he was protecting the District Attorney on his new job?" Enjolras asked, once again staring at his shoes.

"I believe Courf said it was better than what happened to the sandwich toaster," Combeferre chuckled "Why?"

The blonde lifted his head his fringe falling in his eyes “Apparently there’s some big trial coming up and the guy on trial has people trying to swing it in his favour. Through any means necessary.”

"And you’re worried about your Dad?" Combeferre asked studying his friend, who was tugging his hair out of the ponytail it had been scraped in to.

"No. Not really. Well, no more than usual I guess" he replied fiddling with the ends of his hair, "Saturday morning, before you and Courf showed up, he called me and said that to get rid of him they may try to go through…me"

"Shit."

"Yeah, that’s what I said. And now Grandma and Grandad won’t let me do anything, I had to beg to stay for Debate club tonight under the conditions they pick me up at five o’clock sharp. And they won’t stop texting me and checking up on me and I just arrrrggghhhhhh!" he screamed in frustration burying his fist in one of the storage boxes before being dragged into a hug by Combeferre.

They stayed like that for over a minute before Enjolras pushed himself away “Sorry,” he mumbled looking back to the ground “Just with exams and the club and that stupid art project, this was just the final straw you know?” he asked looking up at his friend with dull eyes.

Combeferre smiled as the blonde stared at him through his eye lashes “Yeah, I get it Enj, don’t worry. But I think you should tell the guys about the Dad thing. I mean they would want to know and…I wasn’t the only one worried about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you!! And remember to eat your vegetables!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading your glorious beautiful people! Especially *looks through readers* ah, you :)


End file.
